deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte "Charlie" Benthos
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Natalie Van Sistine | melee = 90 | ranged = 110 | roles = Ranged, Steady Damage, Mobile | passive = Bloody shot! Primary ranged attacks has a chance to hemorrhage enemies. Pistols: 12% Shotgun: 30% Rifle: 40% | difficulty = 4 | protection = 0 | damage = 6 | control = 4 | mobility = 5 }} Charlie is a character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Charlie wants her enemies to bleed. She uses her harpoon and Coconut crabs to inflict this from afar. Skills Harpoon Shot (Q) (Max level 4) Fire your Harpoon in a line in front of you. The harpoon pierces a number of enemies, dealing damage, hemorrhaging and knocking them back. * Cooldown: 13s * Cast time: 0.5s ** Damage: 65/75/85/115% ** Hemorrhage Damage: 60% ** Hemorrhage Duration: 6s ** Pierced Targets: 2/All Sharpened (Skill level 2) * Clever sharpening by Berg makes your Harpoon pierce all enemies. Double Barrel (Skill level 3) * Recast to fire another Harpoon Shot. ** Recast ---- Bolas (E) (Max level 4) Throw a bolas in a straight line. An enemy caught is disabled. Pierces and deals damage to Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 15s * Cast time: 0.5s ** Piercing Damage: 33% ** Disabled Duration: 2/2.3/2.6/3.2s Throwing Arm (Skill level 2) * Your bolas splits into two upon impact, capturing an additional enemy. ** Cripple Duration: 2.3/2.6/3.2s Twice the Bolas (Skill level 3) * Upon activation you gain a large movement speed increase that decreases over time to the regular bonus speed. ** Additional Targets: 1 ---- Slice 'n Dice ® (Max level 4) Gain increased movement speed. You hemorrhage and deal damage to enemies you run though. The hemorrhage debuff, applied from any skill, stacks and becomes rapture after enough stacks. Rapture deals damage if the target moves on its own. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 50/60/70/100% ** Duration: 2.8/3.1/3.4/4s ** Haste: 30% ** Hemorrhage Damage: 60% ** Hemorrhage Duration: 6s ** Hemorrhage Stacks Required: 3 ** Rapture Damage: 3% ** Rapture Duration: 3.5s Blitz (Skill level 2) * Upon activation you gain a large movement speed increase that decreases over time to the regular bonus speed. ** Blitz Haste: 100% ** Blitz Duration: 1s Escape Artist (Skill level 3) * As you activate Slice 'n Dice you break lesser movement impairing debuff or become immune to the next debuff of that kind during the skill's duration. ---- Crab Cage (F) (Max level 3) Throw a cage filled with crabs at target location. Crabs pour out in waves, selecting enemies which they target on and attack, dealing damage and hemorrhaging them. The crabs pierce all enemies in between the cage and their target. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.4s ** Damage: 60/68/76% ** Waves: 8 ** Max Crabs per wave: 4 ** Duration: 6s Heavy Cage (Skill level 2) * The Cage you throw is so massive and heavy that it stuns nearby targets when it lands. ** Stun: 0.8s Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Charlie Gallery Charlie.jpg|Splash art Meet_charlie.png|Shop banner charlieg.png|Charlie in-game (open beta) category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Ranged Category:Steady Damage Category:Mobile